The invention relates to a photographing apparatus and method and a recording medium. In an electronic photographing apparatus, such as a digital still camera, a conventional white balance correction process is a process of uniformly applying a single white balance gain to an entire image. For example, in a scene with a low level of illumination (environment light), photographing is performed by emitting a flash to solve a lack of light-exposure. When photographing is performed by emitting a flash, a white balance gain is calculated according to a light intensity of the emitted flash. When a scene is captured by mixing environment light and flash light, a subject close to a digital still camera can be captured with a proper white balance. However, a subject far from the digital still camera depends on the environment light rather than the flash light. Thus, when a light source of the environment light is a fluorescent lamp, a color temperature difference between the environment light and the flash light is large. As a result, when a white balance correction process is applied to an entire image, a white subject far from the digital still camera becomes yellow, i.e., an improper white balance occurs.